Accidentally or Deliberately?
by Decente Renko
Summary: Tohru and her friends are in college, but the year is beginning poorly. Tohru is targeted because of her associations, and she could be seriously hurt as a result. Old relationships will be strengthened and tested, and new bonds will be formed.
1. Years Later

A/N: ((Warning: There is a spoiler in this note.)) In this story, Akito is male. I know he is revealed as being a she. And I do make references to the manga. Nevertheless, the plot for my story requires that Akito not be female. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**

* * *

Look, mom. I'm in my second year of junior college. Can you believe it? **_

"I'm home!" Tohru called as she stepped through the door and removed her shoes.

Shigure poked his head into the hallway. "Welcome back. How was school?"

"Fine, thank you," Tohru replied. "I'll go start dinner."

Shigure nodded, and his head disappeared back into his room. He, Yuki and Kyo joined Tohru at the table for dinner a couple hours later.

_I had planned on going straight to work after high school, but Yuki and the others persuaded me into going two years at the local community college first. Shigure insisted on lending me the money, and said I could pay him back over time. I got a second job anyway, working at the café on campus._

"Very nice, Miss Honda," Yuki complimented after taking a few bites.

_Yuki and Kyo are both attending an all boys' college nearby so they did not have to move out of Shigure's house. Because the school is only for boys, all of the fan club girls who did not get into the neighboring all girls' school go the community college as well._

"Yes, another lovely meal made especially for us by our wonderful flower," Shigure sang.

_When I found out that Kyo was going to be locked up after high school, I went and saw Akito. We talked for a while, and he agreed to wait, though he did not promise to never lock Kyo up. I go to see him at least once a month. He has not told me to stop coming yet, so I do not think he minds._

"You're such a great cook, Tohru!" Momiji added.

_Momiji and Hatsuharu are going to the community college with me this year as freshmen. Their parents let them go as long as they attended two more years at a regular university afterwards. When they walk me home from school, they usually stay for dinner._

"Do you like it, Kyo?" Tohru asked hopefully.

_We have all grown, but I think Momiji has grown the most. Yuki looks a bit more like Ayame, but I do not think he would take that as a compliment if I told him so._

He paused with his chopsticks at his mouth and looked at her. Something caught his eye and his gaze dropped to her hand, which was holding her own chopsticks. A bandage was barely visible just above her long sleeve.

"What happened to your hand?"

_Uo is taking a couple of classes at the community college, too, but she mostly works. She says she only signed up so she is allowed on campus to keep an eye on me. Hana attends a more distant college, but we still see each other._

Kyo's words brought the attention of Yuki and Shigure to her. "Oh, it—it's nothing. I just burned my hand a little in cooking class today, is all."

_I thought this year was going to be fun, despite the schoolwork—which Yuki still helps me with, sometimes—but all of these accidents started to happen. I never was very graceful._

- - - -

Throughout their high school years, Kyo, Momiji and Hatsuharu had gained their own fans, though never the multitude that Yuki had.

Seeing Kyo and Yuki occasionally walk Tohru to school roused jealous feelings amongst the fan girls. When the next year Momiji and therefore Hatsuharu could be found usually at Tohru's side, the fan girls who had followed to two younger male Sohmas to the community college shared the same emotions. The sentiments against Tohru deepened into resentment bordering hate. Soon, action was being taken against enemy number one.

Tohru collided with people and would be bumped into the corner of a desk or the handle of a door. Before she could apologize, she would be scolded. Her books and papers would be knocked from her hands. The bruises were usually small and always hidden beneath her clothing. During cooking class, food would spill, sometimes on her, sometimes not. In either case, food was wasted, an act that was frowned upon. Working at the café, she would get orders wrong when she was certain she had written them down correctly, but the customer is always right. She would also be yelled at for taking too long.

"Idiot," Kyo said softly, knocking her gently on the head. "Be more careful."

"Y-yes. I will."

"Tohru," Shigure said seriously. "I have some burn cream. Remind me to get it for you after dinner."

"You don't have to do that," Tohru said hastily. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"Now, now. We can't have your lovely skinned scarring, can we?"

Tohru smiled. "Thanks, Shigure."

The idea once occurred to Tohruthat she was being bullied, but she dismissed the thought. She could not comprehend who would want to hurt her or why.

- - - - - - - -

"See you later, Tohru!" Momiji called as he and Hatsuharu went to their next class.

"Bye, Momiji," Tohru said in reply. She had a short break before her next class. As she turned to walk away, a passerby's elbow harshly hit hers, and she dropped her bag, and a few papers spilled out.

"Oh no!" She scrambled to pick them up. "Please don't walk on those," she asked timidly as her papers were repeatedly treaded on.

"Hey! Don't step on those!"

The crowd instantly parted.

"Uo!" Tohru said, surprised.

"Almost like déjà vu," Uo laughed as she bent down to help Tohru. When Tohru had all of her papers back, Uo said, "Come on, let's starting heading towards the classroom."

After an uneventful class period, Uo walked Tohru to work, where she waited until Tohru got off. "I don't have work until late tonight," she explained.

As Tohru rushed around, taking and delivering orders, she periodically came by to ask Uo if she wanted anything. Finally, Uo laughed and wrapped her arm around Tohru affectionately. "Don't worry about me, Tohru. You work hard enough as it is, I'm not going to make your job any harder."

Tohru tried to insist that getting something for Uo would not be any trouble and that she would not mind, but Uo only smiled warmly and told her to go back to work and not worry.

The display of fondness did not go unnoticed.


	2. Subtle and Unsubtle Threats

Uo escorted Tohru to the Sohma building where she still worked before bidding Tohru goodnight and heading off to her own job.

After a few blocks, she stopped walking. "Guess what. I carry a switchblade, now," Uo stated nonchalantly. Three figures came forth from the shadows. "It's been awhile. I was wondering if you were going to catch up with me."

"Uotani," Akako said. The two behind her gave curt nods of acknowledgement. All three girls wore long black dresses, beneath which was a pair of white pants. Their lower facemasks were off, resting below their chins, to reveal scowls. "We haven't come to collect today, but know that you will pay. And this time, Kyoko won't be there to save you."

Uo glared. "I'd like to see you try."

"We will, Uotani. We'll hit you where it hurts the most. You can count on it."

Uo sighed as the three disappeared into the shadows once more. "I thought they still might be bitter about me leaving. I wonder if Sensei is still with them. I hope she got out okay."

Brushing aside all thoughts of her former gang, Uo increased her pace so she would not be late for work. She was not worried in the least. She could take care of herself. Eventually, their threats completely slipped her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The fan girls grumbled amongst themselves as they watched the Sohma males they worshiped interacting with Tohru, Uo and Hana.

"What are we going to do about those two?" demanded one. "Honda is easy enough to deal with. But those other two…" Hana's dark eyes slid sideways to meet her own and she nearly fainted in fear. "Especially psychic girl," she added with a shiver.

"She must have a weakness," said another. "Everyone does. We just have to find it."

"A few girls tried it years ago, and not only could they not find it," the girl lowered her voice, "I hear they were cursed by her brother."

Some of the girls keened quietly in despair.

"I believe we have the answer right before us," stated Leiko, who was in charge of Momiji's fan club. The others looked at her with a mixture of confusion and hope, waiting for her to explain.

Leiko always had an eye on her beloved Momiji as she watched him in the company of his family and friends, but she also observed Tohru Honda and her female companions, especially Saki Hanajima.

"Our enemy number one, Tohru Honda, is most assuredly the dark girl's weakness."

The others stared at the Sohmas and Tohru with jealousy. But as they watched, they noticed Hana's gaze turn soft and protective as she looked at Tohru. Hana's smile was full of warmth for Tohru above all others. The fan girls gasped almost as one.

"We have some planning to do," Tanaka, a member of Hatusharu's fan club since its founding, proclaimed. The others nodded, and with a last, wistful glance at their adored Sohmas, they departed.

- - - - - - - -

Tohru hugged Hana affectionately. "Good luck with school, Hana. Come and visit again soon!"

Uo slung an arm around Hana's shoulders. "You better." Then in a lower voice, she added, "She really misses you, you know."

Hana nodded with a small smile. "And I, her."

Uo removed her arm and she and Tohru waved as Hana's car drove to the train station to return her to her university.

"Sucks how she has to go so far away for school," Uo commented, not for the first time.

Tohru gave her standard reply. "They did offer her a very nice scholarship, and she had been planning on college for a long time."

Uo had work, Momiji and Hatsuharu had to return home, and Kyo went to the dojo to practice with his master, so Yuki and Tohru walked back to Shigure's house together.

"This is nice," Tohru said, as they strolled side by side. He looked at her. "I haven't seen you much lately. You've been so busy with school, and I've had work." She smiled at him.

"Yes. Whenever a new semester begins, there is always plenty to do."

"Just don't overwork yourself," Tohru cautioned worriedly.

Yuki gave a small chuckle. "I should be saying that to you, Miss Honda." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I'll make you a deal. I won't work too hard if you promise not to, either."

Tohru nodded, smiling. "Okay, it's a deal. So, how are your classes this year, Yuki?"

They spoke amiably about schoolwork and teachers until they reached the house. Then Yuki went upstairs to do homework and Tohru entered the kitchen to prepare dinner, glad for the time she had been given to spend with Yuki. She smiled when Kyo arrived back in time to eat with them.

The following Thurdsay when Tohru finished school for the day, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki and Kyo still had class; and Uo had work. Tohru had some time off, so she decided she would visit Akito. Almost two weeks had passed since she had last seen him.

Enjoying the weather, she took the longer route that passed by the park.

Tohru's mind was wondering as she walked through the peaceful setting when an irritated-sounding voice unexpectedly spoke.

"Watch where you're going, Honda. You might trip!"

Tohru felt her foot catch on something, and though she tried to regain her balance, she felt her other foot snag and she fell to the ground.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees when suddenly shadows fell over her. Looking up, Tohru found herself surrounded by a group of girls that she did not recognize. None of their faces were friendly.

Tohru nervously gathered her bag and stood. "Can…can I help you?"

"Is there a problem here?"

All of the girls jumped at the sudden presence.

"Kazuma?" Tohru said hesitantly. The others suddenly left.

"I thought it was you that I saw. Are you all right?"

"Yes… yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." He eyed her dirty clothes. "I just tripped, is all."

He looked at her for a moment before saying, "If you do not have any plans, would you like to come to the dojo and join me for some tea? You could wash your clothes there as well."

Tohru hesitated only a moment before smiling and bowing. "Of course. Thank you."

Kazuma escorted Tohru to the dojo and allowed her to borrow a set of martial arts clothing while hers were in the wash. "They look right on you," Kazuma complimented with a smile as they sat drinking their tea. Tohru blushed and stammered out a thank you.

"Tohru," Kazuma looked at her seriously, "did you know those girls at the park?" Tohru shook her head. "Then you probably do not know why they approached you, either, do you." His words were more of a statement than a question, but Tohru confirmed his belief when she shook her head again anyway. Kazuma sighed. "Tohru, are you being bullied?"

"No! No. I mean…" Tohru lost her conviction and dropped her gaze. "I don't think I am."

Kazuma remained patiently quiet, silently imploring her to continue.

"Sometimes… sometimes people bump into me in the hallway, or I trip on something, or spill something—but that's probably just me being clumsy," she quickly excused the occurrences and gave a nervous laugh.

"Is there any reason someone could have for being upset with you?" he asked gently.

"No, not that I know of."

With no motive and no idea who, and with all of the incidences not seeming to be more than common mishaps, Kazuma could not blame her for doubting that she was being terrorized.

Looking at Tohru, who sat sipping her tea shyly across from him, he wondered why anyone would want to harm the sweet girl. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Tohru." Kazuma waited for her to meet his eyes. "Would you consider allowing me to train you?"

When she realized what he was proposing, she quickly spoke up. "No, no, no! I couldn't! I don't have the money! And—"

"I wouldn't charge you, Tohru," he tried to interrupt.

"—I couldn't fight anyone! I don't think I could hurt anyone!"

Thinking on her words, Kazuma did have trouble imagining Tohru sparring, let alone fighting, with another person. "What if I teach you self-defense, then?"

Tohru had finally calmed. "No. Thank you. It's very kind of you to offer, but no. First of all, I wouldn't want to take up your time, especially if you were not being paid for it. Anyway, no one has threatened me or attacked me. I'm sure everything will turn out okay." She sounded so convinced at her own words that he stopped insisting, though after the display he had witnessed at the park, he remained uncertain himself.

The buzzer on the dryer sounded. "I think your clothes are ready." Kazuma gave her a reassuring smile.

Tohru rose and left the room to change. When she returned, she bowed and said, "Thank you very much, Kazuma, but I think I should be going now. I have to start dinner."

"Of course," he said, standing to accompany her to the door. As she was about to leave, he called her name.

"Yes?"

"The others—Kyo and Yuki and Shigure—they don't know, do they?"

Tohru shook her head. "There really isn't anything to tell," she said softly. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Are you going to tell them?"

Kazuma paused. "No, though I think you should. But will you give me the opportunity to try and convince you to change your mind about allowing me to teach you to defend yourself?" When she remained tentative, he pressed, "simply come over for tea once you finish school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Kyo has school late then, and I think the others do, too."

Tohru smiled. "Okay."

"Good," he returned her smile. "Be careful walking back," he said as she departed. "See you next Tuesday."

Tohru waved and returned to Shigure's house.

Kazuma sighed, thinking he should have done more. Why did he feel as though things were going to get worse before they got better?

* * *

Animedreamer240: Thanks! I hope the story continues to please. 

flute4ever330: Thank you! I hope I updated soon enough for you.

Nightblue: You asked a good question, so I decided to answer it in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

kishe: I will! Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymousfanfic: Thanks! I hate to disappoint you, but there will in all likelihood be no official pairings, like the anime.


End file.
